


Perturbaciones nocturnas de Omegas Reales

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Big Brother Mycroft, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No Underage Sex, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, alternative universe, mentions of heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: —¿Mycroft?El suave susurro de Sherlock proveniente de las sombras de su dormitorio a través de la oscuridad de la noche había perdido la emoción de terror que solía darle a Mycroft cuando Sherlock era más joven; con anterioridad el joven príncipe se había deslizado silenciosamente por el pasillo privado que conectaba ambas habitaciones, entrando al dormitorio de su hermano y cerrando la puerta detrás de él con el más mínimo de los sonidos,  Sherlock caminaba de puntillas hacia su cama como un ladrón angelical que rondaba por la noche, el Omega más viejo yacía inconsciente, durmiendo plácidamente sólo despertándose cuando Sherlock silbaba su nombre casi en el oído, en ese entonces Mycroft era menos sabio, y había sentido tanto miedo en más de una ocasión, que estaba seguro de que había perdido más de 20 años de su vida.





	Perturbaciones nocturnas de Omegas Reales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturnal Perturbations of Royal Omegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269825) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



> Nota 1: Esta es la tercera parte de la maravillosa historia de Starrysummernights y que amablemente me ha permitido traducir del inglés. Recomiendo ampliamente leer la obra original y espero que mi traducción le haga la debida justicia.
> 
> Nota 2: En esta parte Sherlock tiene 11 años, Mycroft 19 y Greg está a finales de los 20's (pienso que será como 28 ó 29 años). No hay sexo con menores de edad y tampoco se trata de un Holmescest.

—¿Mycroft?

 

El suave susurro de Sherlock proveniente de las sombras de su dormitorio a través de la oscuridad de la noche había perdido la emoción de terror que solía darle a Mycroft cuando Sherlock era más joven; con anterioridad el joven príncipe se había deslizado silenciosamente por el pasillo privado que conectaba ambas habitaciones, entrando al dormitorio de su hermano y cerrando la puerta detrás de él con el más mínimo de los sonidos, Sherlock caminaba de puntillas hacia su cama como un ladrón angelical que rondaba por la noche, el Omega más viejo yacía inconsciente, durmiendo plácidamente despertándose cuando Sherlock silbaba su nombre casi en el oído, en ese entonces Mycroft era menos sabio, y había sentido tanto miedo en más de una ocasión, que estaba seguro de que había perdido más de 20 años de su vida.

 

—¿Mycroft?

 

Las visitas nocturnas de Sherlock a su habitación eran comunes ahora. Mycroft ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando levantó una esquina de su edredón en señal de invitación, sintió que el colchón se hundía cuando el ligero cuerpo de su hermano pequeño trepó por la cama, Sherlock se arrastró por la amplia extensión hasta que se presionó juntó a Mycroft, su cuerpo, incluso a través del camisón, se sentía frío debido a la corta caminata por el pasillo, sin preguntar puso sus helados dedos contra las pantorrillas de su hermano mayor.

 

—¡Por todos lo dioses Sherlock! –Mycroft se apartó, pero los pies de Sherlock lo siguieron como pequeñas anguilas debajo de las sábanas buscando su calidez– ¡para!

 

—¡Tengo frío! –gimió, pero Mycroft lo empujó.

 

—Entonces regresa a tu propia habitación, es tu culpa que tengas frío ¿dónde están las pantuflas?

 

—No lo sé.

 

Era una mentira, Mycroft lo sabía muy bien, Sherlock debía saber exactamente dónde estaban sus zapatillas, simplemente no quiso tomarse el tiempo para ponérselas, él simplemente saltó de su cama y corrió por el frío pasillo de piedra lo más rápido que pudo con los pies entumecidos sobre el suelo helado a sabiendas de que Mycroft le permitiría calentarlos cuando se metiera en su cama, en lo cual por supuesto tenía razón.

 

Mycroft suspiró y dejo de pelear, permitiendo que su hermanito se acercara un poco más para robarle todo el calor y hacerlo suyo. Sherlock se retorció de felicidad y volvió a poner los dedos de los pies sobre las piernas de Mycroft, diez pequeños carámbanos.

 

—¿Qué deseas?

 

Mycroft no quería sonar grosero, pero era mucho más  allá de la media noche y tenía que levantarse temprano para reunirse con el Capitán Lestrade para hablar sobre la seguridad que habría durante la ceremonia de compromiso, así como para finalizar la rotación de escoltas de Sherlock durante los pocos meses que el príncipe alfa se quedaría con ellos en Northumbria. También debía terminar el itinerario de la gira que darían por el país para que el recién llegado conociera al que sería su pueblo y sus costumbres, todos lo acompañarían a esa gira, excepto por su madre, por supuesto. Debían hacer arreglos para que sus palacios (algunos de los cuales no habían sido habitados durante años) estuvieran limpios y listos para ellos, por lo tanto debían enviar por adelantado suministros y contratar servidumbre adicional, además tenían la tarea de decidir que tan rápido se moverían los carruajes de un lugar a otro, Mycroft estaba ocupado.

 

Él también estaba cansado y con frío, aunque en estos momentos se encontraba completamente despierto gracias a unos pequeños pies helados, lo cual probablemente había sido el plan de Sherlock desde el principio. Sabía que Sherlock no hubiera ido a su habitación a menos que tuviera algo importante en mente, y Mycroft con una sensación de temor y resignación, tenía una buena idea de lo que podía ser eso.

 

Durante los últimos cinco meses desde que se había finalizado los convenios de compromiso con Escocia, Sherlock lo acribillaba con preguntas sin parar, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, entrando en muchas ocasiones de manera furtiva a su habitación durante la noche, para saber un poco más sobre su futuro esposo, el príncipe alfa John Watson.  

 

 ¿Cómo era él? ¿Cómo vestía? ¿Era inteligente? ¿Era estúpido? ¿Respiraba con la boca abierta? ¿Qué tan largo era su cabello? ¿Dé que color? ¿Era aseado? ¿Se bañaba regularmente? ¿cómo son sus ojos? ¿Era bizco? ¿Había mucho espacio entre sus ojos? ¿De que color eran? ¿Cómo eran sus cejas? ¿Qué tipo de cuerpo tenía? ¿Bajo y robusto? ¿Alto y delgado? ¿Gordo o flaco? ¿Qué tipo de ropa usa? ¿Zapatos? ¿Qué opina sobre los programas para alimentar a los pobres? ¿Piensa que los trabajos forzados en la prisión son humanos o no? ¿Parece el tipo de persona que pondría a mucha gente en prisión? ¿Cómo camina? ¿Es alguien justo? ¿Es honesto? ¿Cuál es el mejor rasgo de su personalidad? ¿Cuál es el peor? ¿Es amable? ¿Demasiado amistoso? ¿Cómo convive con la gente? ¿Cuáles son sus comidas favoritas? ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión de Mycroft cuando lo vio y cómo se comparaba con lo que pensó después de haberlo conocido mejor?

 

—Lo conocerás cuando llegue Sherlock –había sido la respuesta que Mycroft siempre daba, aun así, intentaba responder tantas preguntas como podía.

 

Lo que no sabía era por qué su hermanito necesitaba saber porque John tenía una cicatriz cerca de la oreja izquierda (la cual obtuvo por accidente durante un entrenamiento con espadas), por qué era de estatura mediana y complexión robusta (con cabello rubio corto y ojos azul oscuro, definitivamente no bizco), por qué usaba la misma ropa del año pasado (practicidad porque era un guerrero y alguien que disfrutaba más de estar al aire libre, aunque también por necesidad porque  su padre se negó a darle dinero para comprar nueva indumentaria), y no sabía por qué Sherlock necesitaba saber que el príncipe John usaba botas cafés en lugar de negras, de cualquier manera Mycroft ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a esa última pregunta, suponía que simplemente era porque disfrutaba más usar una que la otra, pero Sherlock había querido saber el por qué.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

 

—No importa.

 

Porque Mycroft no había pasado meses reuniendo cuidadosamente toda la información que sus espías le estuvieron enviando sobre el alfa, viajando a través de la mitad del maldito continente para conocerlo y luego aguantar las deficientes atenciones del rey Watson como para llevar a su hermanito con un bruto, idiota, sin educación, por lo tanto, el color de sus botas no era importante, lo importante era la persona que las portaba. Mycroft deseó que Sherlock tuviera más fe en él para elegir a su futuro compañero.

 

Pero Mycroft sabía que las preguntas de Sherlock eran naturales, seguramente querría saber todo lo que pudiera sobre el alfa con el que se casará algún día, así que él intentaba responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que éste le hacía, manteniendo su paciencia bajo control.

 

Mycroft pensaba que el príncipe John era probablemente un joven apuesto según los estándares de belleza de la gente, así como inteligente por el simple hecho de haber logrado sobrevivir 15 años en la despiadada corte de su padre sin ser asesinado, lo cual sugería que el príncipe tenía dos caras, pero tal cosa había sido necesario para mantenerse con vida, Mycroft podía entenderlo y disculparlo. No había podido deducir en John a alguien con malos hábitos y afortunadamente la tendencia a consumir alcohol en exceso, que tanto su padre como su hermana mostraban regularmente con sorprendente indiferencia, era algo de lo que John estaba a salvo.

Delante de su padre John mantenía los ojos y la cabeza baja, rara vez despegaba la mirada del suelo, lo que le permitía a Mycroft saber que estaba acostumbrado a tratar de permanecer lo más invisible posible; sin embargo, no era tonto porque las pocas veces que Mycroft logró estar con él a solas había encontrado a un príncipe sencillo, directo y honesto, quien decía las cosas con claridad sin dobles sentidos ni escondía vagos insultos detrás de sus palabras, lo cual era algo que Mycroft admiraba.

 

La única faceta que le había inquietado fue la inclinación aparentemente infinita del alfa hacia la violencia: lanzas, mazas, martillos, flechas, espadas, estaba entrenado en todas ellas, aunque claramente prefería la espada. Sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran tanto impresionantes como inquietantes.

 

Pero como el capitán Lestrade había señalado mientras observaban a John entrenar, esa era una habilidad comprensible para él, especialmente considerando el ambiente que se vive en la corte de su padre, si John no hubiera sido un luchador sin duda ya estaría muerto, de hecho, Mycroft ya había escuchado algunos rumores que comenzaban a arremeter contra la hermana de John. Mycroft aún se preguntaba, considerando la personalidad de John, si esa habilidad en particular podría ser usada para atacar a Sherlock cuando ambos fueran mayores y su hermano se comportara de alguna manera que al alfa no le agradara, no era inaudito para un alfa actuar de manera agresiva, era bastante común de hecho, pero Mycroft sería condenado primero antes de que alguien pudiera ponerle un dedo encima en la esponjosa cabeza de Sherlock para causarle algún daño.

 

Había visto destellos de honor en John cuando estaba lejos de su padre. Pocas veces el rey Watson había levantado una mano contra su propia reina omega, terriblemente delante de todos a veces incluso a la hora de la comida, en esas ocasiones John se sentaba rígidamente en su silla mirando de frente, blanco de ira e impotente, sus dedos aferrados a los bordes de su asiento como para mantenerse en el, no probando ni un bocado más durante el resto de la comida con los ojos hacia abajo y a un lado para no llamar la atención. A la mañana siguiente se entregaba a su entrenamiento con furioso vigor.

 

Mycroft pensó que había tomado la decisión correcta para su pequeño hermano, él esperaba que John se adaptara y para eso era mejor sacarlo de la corte de su padre lo antes posible, antes de que fuera envenenado figurativa y literalmente.

 

Tendría que esperar y ver, el siguiente mes era la ceremonia de compromiso, sería la primera vez que Sherlock y John se encontrarían cara a cara frente a la corte. Mycroft esperaría para tomar una decisión, la paciencia era una virtud que él tenía en abundancia, mientras tanto respondería las preguntas de Sherlock sobre John con la mayor precisión posible, incluso si éstas lo estaban volviendo loco.

 

Sherlock permanecía en silencio, Mycroft decidió presionarlo de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión de una manera más amable.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Locky?

 

—¿Mycroft?

 

—¿Mm?

 

Sherlock volvió a quedarse callado y Mycroft lo escuchó respirar en la oscuridad cerca de su hombro derecho, podía sentir el cuerpo de su hermano arrugándose contra su costado, los brazos apretados contra su pecho y los dedos de los pies se movían mientras trataban de entrar en calor. Mycroft se acomodó en la cama apoyando su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Sherlock cerrando los ojos mientras su pequeño hermano pensaba en su pregunta, los rizos del pequeño príncipe le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y respiró su olor limpio y dulce, una fragancia con la que estaba familiarizado desde que Sherlock había nacido y que conocía tan bien como la suya. Experimentó una oleada de amor y terrible pánico por el niño al que había ayudado a criar desde que era un bebé y oró, incluso si no creía en los dioses, por haber tomado la decisión correcta para su hermanito.

 

—Mycroft ¿cómo es?

 

—¿Cómo es…..qué?

 

Sherlock susurró su próxima palabra tan bajo que incluso tan cerca como estaban Mycroft apenas si lo escuchó.

 

—El calor.

 

La pequeña palabra tenía un gran significado y peso para los omegas, era lo que regía la manera en la que llevarían sus vidas por completo desde el momento en que experimentaban el primero hasta el último. Sus vidas giraban en torno a sus ciclos y los preparativos de sus calores por venir vigilando contar con los suministros necesarios y programando sus actividades con cuidado para que nada coincidiera con su calor y los dejara expuestos, asegurándose de estar seguros y en casa cuando esto ocurriera y no a merced de alfas extraños. Una vez que comienza el celo los omegas son incapaces de luchar mucho tiempo contra el, incluso los más estoicos terminaban sucumbiendo, no había forma de poder evitarlo. Los planes de viaje se postergaban y los matrimonios se planeaban, los omegas eran altamente protegidos para mantenerlos alejados de alfas no deseados, bien ya fuera en reclusión o bajo estricta vigilancia. Sus vidas no les pertenecían y muchos eran impotentes para hacer algo al respecto. Así es cómo las cosas eran.

 

Mycroft y Sherlock tenían suerte, además de contar con una madre alfa que los amaba, también eran príncipes, estaban protegidos y eran lo suficientemente ricos como para tener todo lo mejor a su disposición para ayudarlos a enfrentar su calor o incluso, para mantener su género real en secreto. Mycroft solía ser tranquilo durante su celo, nada de qué preocuparse, excepto por lo obvio, pero sabía que su madre lo ayudaría si él la necesitara.

 

O.... solía ser de esa manera, esa seguridad había desaparecido ahora y para siempre. Sin embargo, ante la pregunta de Sherlock, Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

 

—Eres demasiado joven para entender.

 

—No, no lo soy –respondió Sherlock impaciente, sonando más como él– ya tengo 11 años y mamá me contó todo sobre alfas y omegas.

 

—Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas? –cuestionó Mycroft, aunque él sabía el por qué, él pensó que tendría más tiempo para eso, Sherlock era todavía muy joven, aun cuando el joven príncipe hacía sonar su edad como si fuera algo impresionante todavía estaba al menos a 4 años de que tuviera su primer celo, o tal vez más. Mycroft había pensado en esperar algunos años para tener esta conversación en particular, él hubiera preferido que su hermano disfrutara el resto de su infancia sin estar manchado por la idea de los calores o preocupado por lo que le sucedería cuando finalmente tuviera uno. Fue un pensamiento ridículo, además de ingenuo considerando quienes eran y cómo eran. Sherlock siempre había sido muy curioso, esa era una de sus mayores cualidades, y Mycroft lo amaba por ello.

 

Realmente podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock rodando en la oscuridad con exasperación momentos antes de que volviera a hablar.

 

—Ella no me contó todo, sé que no lo hizo, ella me contó sobre los alfas y omegas, los nudos y el calor y de dónde vienen los bebés, todas esas cosas, pero…… quiero saber cómo es realmente ¿tener un calor?

 

Mycroft suspiró.

 

—Te das cuenta que estas a años de experimentar tu propio calor?

 

—Sí, pero…

 

—¿Y sabes que incluso, aun cuando estas comprometido con John Watson si él te pone un dedo encima antes de que estés en edad o casado, lo castraría y posteriormente lo despellejaría y colgaría de la almena más cercana?

 

Sherlock se rió por la descripción gráfica de protección de Mycroft moviendo los dedos de los pies con agitación.

 

—Lo sé, no estoy preocupado por eso, pero desde el anuncio del compromiso me ha estado preparando para la ceremonia la Señora Hudson y no deja de hacerme practicar esa maldita reverencia por cierto…

 

—Lenguaje Sherlock.

 

—Pero eso me ha hecho pensar que me casaré con él, con un alfa, y como acabas de decir eventualmente tendré un calor, incluso si estoy a años de distancia porque soy un omega y…… cuando John y yo nos casemos, tendré calores….

 

—Eres demasiado joven para pensar en cosas como esas –dijo Mycroft con suficiencia, pero Sherlock no se dejó disuadir.

 

—No quiero parecer grosero, sólo quiero saber cómo es, quiero estar preparado.

 

Internamente Mycroft luchó ¿cómo podría explicar lo que se sentía durante el calor sin asustar a Sherlock? La sensación estaba más allá de las palabras, un omega debía experimentar un calor para poder entender de lo que se estaba hablando. Unos meses antes del primer celo de Mycroft su padre lo había sentado y le había contado sobre la excitación y la necesidad y la manera en la que debía hacerse cargo de sí mismo con implementos especiales, pero no le había dicho cuánto ansiaba su cuerpo o que los primeros nudos que él mismo se introducía en algunas ocasiones no funcionaban hasta que uno dominaba el arte de saber exactamente lo que su cuerpo requería, o que en esos momentos se odiaría a sí mismo, pero que al mismo tiempo sería capaz de arrojarse a cualquiera que prometiera hacerlo sentir mejor, en especial cuando el tercer nudo no logró aliviarlo, dejándolo llorando y asustado.

 

Mycroft sabía que su padre probablemente se había sentido incómodo hablando de algo tan privado con su hijo, exactamente como él mismo se sentía en ese momento con Sherlock, pero él siempre había tenido cierto resentimiento hacia su padre por no haberlo preparado como pensaba que debería haberlo hecho, debió haberlo informado mejor, Mycroft no debía haber entrado en su primer celo sin saber todo ese tipo de detalles.

 

—Es devastador –dijo en voz baja, decidiendo decirle la verdad en lugar de consolarlo con mentiras– algunas personas hablan de lo agradable, fácil y divertido que es, los alfas principalmente porque es así como se siente para ellos ¿no? Pero el calor real para los omegas no es así, rompe con todo lo que pensabas que sabías sobre ti y tu moral, pone a tu propio cuerpo en tu contra, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos…. Todos son demolidos bajo la aplastante necesidad que se siente como si se abriera camino a través ti, lo único que puedes pensar en ese momento es en la forma de detenerlo y encontrar un alivio temporal, te entra el pánico porque lo necesitas tan mal que parece que morirás, y en realidad morirás si no lo consigues. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ti mismo, porque la única forma de detenerlo es…..

 

—El anudamiento.

 

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y se sumieron en un pesado silencio. Sherlock procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, adaptándolo con algunos de los hechos que ya conocía mientras Mycroft pensaba en una manera de poder explicarlo.

 

—Tal vez..... Sherlock, es posible que mis calores me molesten más que a otros omegas porque aprecio tener control sobre mí mismo en todo momento, es….. –Mycroft se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de decir que no era tan malo, pero eso sería una mentira, el cambió el rumbo– es soportable, sólo dura un par de días y tendrás muchos implementos que ayudarán, no será tan terrible.

 

—¿Implementos? –Sherlock frunció el ceño, después su ceja se relajó – Oh ¿te refieres a esas cosas que ocultas en el piso falso de la parte posterior de tu armario? Los que se parecen a …..

 

—¡Sherlock! –Mycroft empujó a su hermano pequeño con la cara en llamas mientras se sentaba– ¡Te dije que no me espíes!

 

—¡No estaba espiando, sólo tenía curiosidad!

 

—¡Bueno, maldita sea tu curiosidad! Debería poder tener algo de privacidad sin que descubras cosas que no tienes derecho a mirar o….. o a tocar.

 

—¡Lo siento! No pensé que te importaría…..

 

—¡Eso es una mentira!

 

—Está bien, si pensé que te importaría, pero pensé que lo entenderías, has estado teniendo……. –incluso en medio de su discusión Sherlock dejó caer su voz apenas por encima de un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara– calores, durante años y nunca me había dado cuenta o me había importado hasta ahora…

 

—Deja de preocuparte –gruñó Mycroft, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en celo y Gregory Lestrade lo había anudado. Horrorizado no podía dejar de imaginar a Sherlock colándose en su habitación y revisando sus cosas, encontrando el nicho escondido en su armario y abrirlo para ver…..

 

—Vuelve a tu habitación –se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, volteándose y dándole la espalda a Sherlock, jaló las mantas y se cubrió hasta las orejas cerrando los ojos, decididamente dejando que Sherlock supiera que su conversación había terminado oficialmente.

 

Por todos los dioses ¿no podía tener nada suyo? ¿no podía tener al menos un secreto? ¿Sólo uno? Mycroft hizo una mueca, no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock sacando los implementos del nicho, confundido hasta darse cuenta de lo que eran, dándoles la vuelta en sus manos, tocándolos….

 

Demonios, tendría que quemarlos todos, o al menos deshacerse de ellos, no había forma de que Mycroft fuera capaz de usarlos de nuevo durante un calor sin pensar en Sherlock viéndolos, se quería morir de vergüenza, la última persona en la que quería pensar durante un calor o mientras usaba sus implementos era en su hermano pequeño (seguido de cerca por mamá y papá). El deseaba que su hermano nunca hubiera visto sus juguetes sexuales con sus pervertidos enormes nudos.

 

Mycroft se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tratando de no llorar por la vergüenza, detrás de él Sherlock se instaló cautelosamente en la cama, con cuidado de no empujar o tocar a Mycroft, pero decidido a no volver a su habitación. Mycroft fingió dormir un rato, pero sabía que estaba respirando con dificultad por la nariz, todavía enojado e incómodo como para ser convincente.

 

—¿Mycroft? Lo siento –Sherlock se aventuró a hablar en el silencio, pero Mycroft fingió no escucharlo, él no quería la disculpa de Sherlock, éste era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que estaba haciendo, y aun cuando no supiera lo que iba a encontrar, debió haberlos devuelto a su lugar y no tocarlos, las manos del pelirrojo se cerraron en puños con la cara tan roja que casi dolía– Mycroft….. lamento haber invadido tu privacidad y tocar tus implemen….

 

—Deja de hablar Sherlock.

 

Sherlock dio un pequeño bufido aún sin intentar regresar a su habitación, Mycroft podía sentir el peso de los ojos de su pequeño hermano haciendo un agüero en su espalda, pero no estaba de humor como para confrontarlo a él o a sus preguntas.

 

Mycroft aguantó cinco minutos antes de suspirar, relajando la postura, pero manteniéndose alejado de Sherlock, no creía poder enfrentarlo ahora mismo, o durante una semana, o algún día siquiera. Se sentía enfermo al recordar un implemento en particular que tenía un enorme nudo falso en un extremo y una punta ancha y acampanada en el otro. La vergüenza lo estaba asfixiando.

 

—¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente, no demasiado cortes, pero Sherlock no necesitaba más aliento que eso.

 

—¿Esos se usan durante tu….. durante tu celo?

 

—Si.

 

Después de un momento en silencio.

 

—¿Cómo funcionan exactamente si…

 

—¡Por todos los dioses! Dedúcelo –Mycroft apretó los dientes porque no estaba teniendo esta conversación con Sherlock, él no podía, había cambiado los pañales de su hermano y le había dado sus biberones cuando era un bebé, había jugado con él, le había enseñado cómo hacer experimentos y había conseguido los mejores tutores del reino para él, lo había curado se lastimaba, le enseño a leer, arregló sus juguetes, lo abrazó cuando había llorado y lo protegía de todo lo que le fuera humanamente posible.

 

Mycroft no iba a ser quien le dijera a Sherlock exactamente cómo un omega usaba un implemento con un nudo falso para saciar su calor, él no lo haría.

 

—¿Duele?

 

—No –la vergüenza y el enojo de Mycroft cedieron por completo ante el tono vacilante y apagado en la voz de Sherlock, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, Mycroft rodó sobre su espalda otra vez y todo lo que necesitó fue tender un brazo para que Sherlock se acomodara contra su costado con un pequeño y complacido zumbido, él nunca podía estar enojado con Sherlock por mucho tiempo y su hermano lo sabía, sin embargo, tendrían una charla sobre los límites una vez que esto hubiera terminado. Mycroft tendría que encontrar otro lugar para esconder sus cosas– no Locky, no duele, la única parte que duele honestamente es tu calor, el ….uh, el uso de los implementos realmente es lo que te hace sentir….. mejor.

 

—Mmmmm –Sherlock apretó sus fríos dedos contra su hermano nuevamente mientras pensaba, Mycroft experimentó una súbita oleada de angustia al pensar en que Sherlock crecería, maduraría y ya no tendrían noches cómo esta juntos, no despertaría pasada la medianoche con la vocecita de su pequeño hermano llamándolo, arrastrándose a su cama para después molestarlo con interminables preguntas, la idea rompió su corazón en pedazos.  Abrazó a Sherlock más cerca de él, disculpándose en silencio por haberse enojado, Sherlock también lo abrazó suspirando suavemente como solía hacer cuando era un niño más pequeño y Mycroft lo sostenía mientras dormía la siesta. Las piezas dentadas del corazón de Mycroft se retorcieron– sólo estaba preocupado –dijo Sherlock– no quería ser una molestia.

 

—Nunca eres una molestia para mi –respondió el pelirrojo incondicionalmente y Sherlock lo apretó más fuerte en señal de gratitud.

 

—Te amo.

 

—Yo también te amo, Locky.

 

—Es tan real ahora, que me casaré –murmuró Sherlock– cuando comenzaste la búsqueda de un alfa no parecía que fuera a suceder, te tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien y cuanto más duraba, más improbable parecía, pero me reuniré con él el próximo mes, estaré comprometido con alguien y…. me pregunto cómo será, cómo nos entenderemos antes de casarnos en los próximos años…

 

—Siete años –puntualizó Mycroft, porque siete años eran más que unos pocos años y no había ninguna razón para apresurar las cosas.

 

—¿Me ira a gustar o le gustaré yo a él? entonces eso me hace preguntarme sobre los calores, porque no importa si me gusta o no ¿cierto? Cuando tenga mi calor, cuando tenga la edad y deba casarme con él.

 

Mycroft quería mentirle, porque no le gustaba la respuesta que le daría, pero decidió ir por la verdad en su lugar.

 

—No, cuando tengas un calor no importará si te gusta o no.

 

—Así que quiero saber todo lo que pueda sobre lo que voy a pasar y cómo me sentiré –Sherlock continuó y Mycroft odió que su hermano pequeño tuviera que pensar en esas cosas y sentir como si tuviera que prepararse para algo terrible en el futuro, él lo odiaba, odiaba no poder envolver a su pequeño hermano y esconderlo en algún lugar lejos de todas las cosas malas del mundo, lejos de los alfas y los calores y mantenerlo joven e inocente para siempre.

 

—Lo entiendo –murmuró Mycroft– pero tus calores pueden ser manejables y los implementos no son tan malos, vergonzosos supongo porque los necesitas, pero es natural y también el uso de ellos, es lo que tu cuerpo requiere en ese momento, cómo la comida o el aire, ellos calman tu calor y proporcionan un alivio adecuado. Sin embargo, estarás casado con quien creo es un buen alfa, por lo tanto será él quien le de alivio a tus calores, y créeme Sherlock es mucho, mucho mejor y más fácil cuando un alfa está ahí para ayudarte, no te sientes solo y él es capaz de hacer rápidamente lo que con un implemento te puede llevar una hora lograr, además su aroma te calma por lo que el pánico no está presente o al menos está silenciado, si él es bueno te hará sentir protegido y te dará lo que necesitas manteniéndote tranquilo durante todo el encuentro.

 

Sherlock reflexionó sobre lo que Mycroft acababa de decir, éste último pensó que tal vez ya había tranquilizado a su pequeño hermano y que eso sería el final de su conversación y al fin podría irse a dormir, cuando…

 

—¿Cómo sabrías….

 

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron de par en par mientras recorría en su mente lo que había dicho, sintiendo que su estómago se caía.

 

—Es sólo…. es de conocimiento común –dijo tratando de abrirse paso con autosuficiencia – cada omega sabe que su alfa….

 

—Pero no dijiste omegas, dijiste “tú” de manera familiar y “él” también, como si estuvieras hablando de una persona específica.

 

Mycroft se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber enseñado a su pequeño hermano la gramática correcta.

 

—No, quise decir….estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

 

—¡No mientas! –Sherlock se alejó de Mycroft y esta vez fue su turno de sentarse en la cama indignado– ¿con quién compartiste un calor?

 

—¡Con nadie!

 

—¡Mycroft!

 

—¡Baja la voz! –siseó Mycroft, preguntándose cómo esta noche podía empeorar más, porque sabía que iba a decirle a su hermano lo que había sucedido, si no lo hacía ahora Sherlock lo molestaría hasta que lo hiciera, el único control que Mycroft tenía sobre la situación era elegir la ubicación de la revelación y él prefería que fuera ahí, en la privacidad de su habitación.

 

—¿Prometes no contarle a nadie? –preguntó severamente y Sherlock asintió.

 

—Si.

 

—Prométemelo.

 

—Te lo prometo.

 

—Júralo –Mycroft se sintió extremadamente infantil mientras extendía su dedo más pequeño, pero era la manera en que él y Sherlock honraban un juramento desde que este último era más joven, y hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos había roto algún juramento.

 

—Lo juro –Sherlock enganchó su dedo meñique con el de Mycroft, sosteniéndolo por un momento antes de soltarlo.

 

—Está bien –Mycroft respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la cabecera, preguntándose en que se había convertido su vida– recuerdas que el año pasado visite Samaria para organizar un posible compromiso con su princesa alfa.

 

—La niña que odiaba leer –dijo Sherlock asintiendo.

 

—Si ella, bueno desafortunadamente sincronicé mi viaje muy mal y mi calor llegó temprano, de repente y sin previo aviso.

 

Sherlock inhaló audiblemente, conocía la seriedad de guardar el secreto de Mycroft y lo que estaba en juego si alguien lo descubría. Desde muy temprana edad mamá lo había presionado despiadadamente una y otra vez para que no olvidara la importancia del asunto.

 

—Si bueno –continuó Mycroft– logré que saliéramos del país y cruzar el mar, pero para cuando llegamos a Callais estaba….. muy incómodo –Mycroft recordó la creciente necesidad que lo atormentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, la inclinación y el balanceo del caballo entre sus piernas mientras cabalgaba extremadamente inquieto– tuve suerte porque la lluvia humedeció gran parte de mi olor y logramos llegar hasta el bosque de Belgravia antes de que el capitán Lestrade descubriera mi condición.

 

Sherlock estaba al pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, Mycroft hizo una pausa analizando lo que diría, porque sabía que Sherlock sentía un profundo respeto por el capitán Lestrade, y a su vez personalmente había visto lo suficiente y escuchado los informes de sus espías para saber que Lestrade sentía un genuino afecto por el pequeño príncipe, permitiéndole todo tipo de travesura en los barrancones, los campos de entrenamiento y los establos. Mycroft no quería que nada de lo que dijera cambiara eso.

 

—Nadie más estuvo al tanto de lo que estaba mal conmigo y él les dio la idea de que yo había enfermado, luego emitió órdenes para que el resto de la comitiva se quedara atrás mientras él conseguía un mejor alojamiento para él y para mí, logramos llegar a una posada al borde del bosque dónde pagamos por una habitación, ahí él envió una carta a mamá explicando lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Mycroft tomó aliento, el recuerdo del perfume de Gregory en el establo lo obsesionaba, llenándolo de un anhelo tan desesperado que pasó un minuto entero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

 

—Ella no habría podido llegar a tiempo, no hasta la noche siguiente como muy pronto y eso era demasiado largo para permanecer en celo sin alivio, así que el capitán Lestrade me ayudó.

 

Era una forma muy fría de describir lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ocultando la manera en la que se sentía, lo había hecho muy bien hasta el momento, manteniendo el control de sus emociones desde ese terrible calor y todo lo que había sucedido después.

 

Su madre había estado muy enojada, su acción inmediata fue despedir a Greg por comportamiento impropio de un capitán de la guardia del príncipe, disgustándose aún más después cuando Gregory se negó a que su silencio se comprara con dinero o tierras, en su lugar él había prometido permanecer callado por su lealtad al trono que había jurado proteger y defender. Ella no sólo dudaba de su fidelidad, sino que enfurecida se desquitaba con su hijo; _“se aprovechará de nuevo”_ dijo, _“y esperará favores tuyos par permanecer en silencio”._

 

Tan pronto como escuchó que el capitán había rechazado el soborno, Mycroft se encontró con su madre en la sala del trono, preparado para luchar por el capitán y su posición.

 

—No hay nadie en quien confíe más –había argumentado– el capitán Lestrade ha estado a mi lado durante años, defendiéndome y luchando, y no quiero a nadie más a mi espalda –casi había hecho una mueca ante su desafortunado uso de palabras, pero permaneció impasible.

 

—Perdió el respeto por ti Mycroft, por eso no puede mantener su posición –la reina había dicho, su aro de oro asentado regiamente en su frente, no había ningún rastro de la madre amorosa discernible– déjame hablar claro, es así como las cosas funciona entre nosotros ¿cierto?

 

—Sí, señora.

 

—El alfa no te ama.

 

—Lo sé, señora –Las palabras de Mycroft se sentían lejanas a sus propios oídos, podía sentir su rostro asentarse en una impasibilidad protectora como la piedra.

 

—Él nunca te amará, no es posible, te usó durante tu celo como un recipiente dispuesto, no eres nada para él, tú y tu calor no fueron más que un deber más, pudo haber sido un deber agradable para él –bufó ella– pero aun así sólo fue un deber, él puede hablar de lealtad y honor y los votos que nos ha hecho si quiere, pero al final del día se le paga para cuidar de ti Mycroft, eso es todo, para él no eres especial, incluso si le diste tu virginidad, lo que sientas por él nunca le importará, pero lo explotará si puede compartir otro calor contigo, no es diferente de otros alfas, incluso si quieres mantenerlo cerca de ti como capitán de tu guaria con la esperanza de que eso influya en él para que sienta algo por ti, créeme que no sucederá.

 

—Sí, señora –El corazón de Mycroft estaba destrozado y lo único que podía hacer era que su rostro permaneciera inexpresivo, el único que sabía por lo que estaba pasando era él; _“por todos los dioses, dolía”._ Cada palabra que decía su madre sabía que era verdad, por supuesto que no significaba nada para Gregory, él ya había pensado todas esas cosas en la oscuridad de la noche mientras lloraba hasta que sus ojos se ponían rojos y picaban.

 

—Gregory Lestrade te folló, sé lo que sucede durante un celo, íntimamente, él te tomó en ese sucio colchón que vi en esa posada sin ningún respeto, le pediste que lo hiciera y por su puesto él estaba obligado –el sarcasmo fue lo suficientemente agudo cómo para herir– ¿cómo puede continuar siento tu capitán de la guardia y recibir órdenes de ti y tomarte en serio, cuando te ha anudado? No puede, no puede, ningún alfa puede después de haber follado a un omega.

 

El lenguaje vulgar de su elegante madre dejó atónito y en silencio a Mycroft, pero más aún las implicaciones hirientes dirigidas hacia él, eran dolorosas de escuchar por su voz generalmente amorosa.

 

Mycroft lo sintió entonces, el hielo deslizándose en su pecho, un glaciar que bajaba lento, mientras miraba a su madre sentaba en el trono, en ese momento se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ya no le agradaba, esa fue la primera fractura entre ellos, pequeña, pero irreparable la cual sólo se ensancharía cada vez más.

 

Demasiado pronto Mycroft se recuperó, reuniendo y discutiendo su propio punto con fría calma, le había tomado días de persistencia y un corazón de hielo manteniéndose firme hasta que al final logró salir victorioso.

 

Gregory fue reintegrado como capitán de la guardia del príncipe y ellos nunca discutieron sobre lo sucedido. Mycroft mantuvo una distancia respetable enviando emisarios cuando era posible y limitando el tiempo que pasaban juntos, incluso cuando viajaban. El capitán Lestrade era profesional y propio en todo momento, enviando a algún sirviente con una solicitud para reunirse con su alteza en lugar de ir él mismo, tomaba ordenes de Mycroft sin vacilación ni rastro de insolencia, con los ojos bajos y casi nunca mirando a Mycroft. Cada vez que el príncipe mencionaba que estaría ausente durante varios días (sin decir el por qué, pero los dos lo sabían) actuaba como si nada pasara, murmurando _“si, alteza”,_ asegurándole que se haría cargo de las cosas hasta que regresara. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado, que es cómo debería de ser. Había un elaborado plan, incluso si ahora detestaba a su madre le había hecho promesas y más importante aún le había hecho promesas a Sherlock, su pequeño hermano y su felicidad valían la pena, Mycroft podría superarlo.

 

—Él me ayudó hasta que llegó mamá –dijo vagamente– luego ella me acompaño de vuelta al palacio y todo terminó.

 

Sherlock se quedó sin palabras.

 

—¿Tú….. querías? –preguntó con cuidado, su mano tentativamente encontró la de Mycroft en la cama preparado para lo peor, Mycroft apretó su mano asintiendo.

 

—No fue de esa manera Sherlock, sí, yo quería –él había querido desde antes todos los días– el capitán Lestrade es un buen hombre, lo sabes por ti mismo, has visto las evidencias, es un hombre honorable y decente, él daría su vida por mí….. me trató muy amablemente.

 

Se sentaron cogidos de la mano durante un rato más, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que un escalofrío se abrió paso por la espina dorsal de Sherlock, la habitación estaba demasiado fría y sollozó, usando su otra mano para limpiarse la nariz básicamente porque sabía que eso molestaba a Mycroft, éste no lo defraudó mostrándose desdeñoso para aligerar el estado de ánimo.

 

—Eso es desagradable Sherlock, no será nada bueno estar enfermo para la ceremonia de compromiso, es hora de irse a la cama.

 

Se deslizó debajo de las sábanas de nuevo y Sherlock lo siguió acurrucándose cerca, Mycroft cerró los ojos listo para dormir, pero Sherlock tuvo una pregunta más.

 

—¿Duele?

 

—¿Qué duele?

 

—Anudamiento.

 

—Sherlock –Mycroft tiró de su hermano pequeño hacia él y Sherlock se dejó abrazar sin protestar– no duele, se siente…. bien en realidad y no hay nada de que asustarse Locky, estás lejos de eso, no serás mayor de edad durante siete años más, tu cuerpo aún no está listo, crecerás, te desarrollarás y cuando llegue el momento tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer, y he hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tendrás a un buen alfa quien te ayudará a superarlo.

 

—Sé que lo hiciste –dijo Sherlock– gracias, buenas noches My.

 

—Buenas noches Locky.

 

❦❦❦

 

Sherlock permaneció despierto escuchado la respiración de su hermano mayor hasta que éste quedo dormido, no había tenido la intención de mantenerlo despierto por tanto tiempo, sabía que era un hombre ocupado, pero tenía tantas preguntas que no podía esperar. Él también se sentía bastante cansado, pero después de toda la nueva información recibida pasarían horas antes de que se pudiera dormir.

 

Se acurrucó debajo de las cálidas y finas sábanas, él no regresaría a su propia cama, decidió, hacía demasiado frío y además quería estar cerca de Mycroft, cuando pensaba en su hermano mayor o estaba cerca de él se sentía tranquilo, Mycroft era inteligente y no había casi nada que no pudiera hacer, Sherlock confiaba en él por completo.

 

Cuando Mycroft comenzó a roncar suavemente Sherlock frunció el ceño mirando hacia el techo, incómodo con el trozo de información que había deducido, una que no creía que Mycroft hubiera tenido la intención de revelarle.

 

Sherlock estaba consiente de todo lo que Mycroft había sacrificado por él; instalarlo como príncipe heredero de Northumbria para mantenerlo a salvo y tener la oportunidad de llevar una vida cómoda, sabía que; si Mycroft no hubiera ocultado que era un omega, él sería el príncipe heredero y quien se casara con un alfa, ascendería al trono después de sus padres y sería el único frente al que todos se doblegarían hasta lo más profundo, Mycroft tendría su propia familia y un futuro.

 

Mycroft con su mente analítica, su atención a los detalles y su irritante actitud protectora hacia Sherlock, con sus tramas, planes y espías, con su inteligencia y fría actitud hacia todos los que no fueran Sherlock, Mycroft que conocía las leyes y dictaba las nuevas, decidiendo la mejor manera para gobernar Northumbria, Mycroft……. Mycroft quien estaba enamorado del capitán Lestrade.

 

A Sherlock nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Mycroft quisiera más de lo que tenía, pero lo hizo, él quería al capitán Lestrade.

 

Podría tener once años, pero Sherlock conocía la desdicha cuando la escuchaba y la forma en que Mycroft había hablado de su estimado capitán de la guardia había sido miserable, angustioso. A Sherlock le tomó casi hasta el amanecer, asimilar que su reservado y distante hermano mayor estaba enamorado de Greg, con quien además había perdió su virginidad en una posada al borde del bosque. Sonaba tan diferente a él, Mycroft odiaba a la gente, mantenía a todos los que no fueran su hermano pequeño, a un brazo de distancia, sin embargo, la evidencia estaba ahí, a la vista de Sherlock.

 

El sol alumbraba por las ventanas cuando Sherlock finalmente consiguió digerirlo dándose cuenta de que había estado tan preocupado con la infelicidad de su hermano que había olvidado estar preocupado por John Watson.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anteriormente en las notas del inicio se mencionaba que ésta era la segunda parte de la saga, pero hace poco la escritora agregó una precuela por lo que cambie la descripción de: "segunda parte" a "tercera parte". En breve subiré dicha precuela, por lo que la posición de éste dentro de la serie va a cambiar.


End file.
